


Ritual

by ellebeedarling



Series: Shenko Smut Thursday 2018 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Shenko Smut Thursday, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: It’s ritual by now. Shepard sheds his armor in the shuttle bay, and gives Kaidan that look on his way to the elevator. Kaidan struggles to remove the remainder of his hardsuit without letting his growing erection get the better of him. By the time he makes it up to the loft, Shepard is naked and ready, hitting the switch to the shower just in time to see Kaidan shimmy out of his under armor.





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Shenko Smut Thursday](http://spectrekaidanalenko.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr. 
> 
> Special thanks to my magnificent beta [sparkly_butthole](http://mshenkoaddiction.tumblr.com)! You rock babe!

It’s ritual by now. Shepard sheds his armor in the shuttle bay, and gives Kaidan  _ that _ look on his way to the elevator. Kaidan struggles to remove the remainder of his hardsuit without letting his growing erection get the better of him. By the time he makes it up to the loft, Shepard is naked and ready, hitting the switch to the shower just in time to see Kaidan shimmy out of his under armor. 

 

They come together then, bodies pressed in hard and tight, arms wrapped around each other, mouths meeting for messy kisses. There’s the occasional clack of teeth or momentary loss of footing as they stagger backwards into the pelting spray. They both shiver as the hot water sluices over them, soothing tired muscles and washing away the grime of a hard day’s work. 

 

The patter of the droplets against the metal floor echoes in the tiny space along with their moans and gasping breaths. A mist of water covers Shepard’s face, and Kaidan finds it mesmerizing the way the dew clings to his eyelashes and stubble. It gives John an almost magical glow. 

 

Shepard grins as Kaidan watches him. “You’re staring again,” he says, amused. 

 

“You’re still gorgeous,” Kaidan reminds him, and that seems to settle the argument for now. 

 

Kaidan’s back hits the icy wall, and he hisses with discomfort, not appreciating Shepard’s laughter. Before he can complain about it, though, he’s having the breath kissed right out of him. Shepard’s licking into his mouth and nibbling his lower lip, and Kaidan is drinking it all up. 

 

Here is where the routine begins to falter. At times, they’re so hopped up on adrenaline that every aspect of their joining is frantic - from bruising kisses, to almost painful tugs and pulls. But other times - times like this one - they take it slow and easy. 

 

Fingers wander here and there, tracing the divots and curves, the planes and the valleys of the other’s body. Shepard finds the soap and applies it liberally to Kaidan’s torso. The slip-slide of his palms across Kaidan’s chest heightens every sensation, and when his fingertips hone in on Kaidan’s nipples, the older man groans and drags him closer. 

 

Shepard grins some more before leaning in for another kiss. Kaidan’s lips are warm and pliable and taste so fucking good. Shepard’s sure he’s mentioned this nine thousand times before, but he mumbles it again around the very lips he’s referring to, just in case. Kaidan huffs, breath warm against Shepard’s mouth. Shepard soaks it in, letting it ground him in the moment. 

 

The anticipation of being joined with Kaidan curls through him, slowly warming him from the inside, but neither of them are in a hurry to rush things today. The leisurely pace they’ve set seems to satisfy them both as Kaidan reciprocates Shepard’s ministrations across his abdomen. Soap suds tickle as they slide down his body, but all Shepard can think about are the calloused fingers rubbing and petting him. 

 

Kaidan feels the quiver of John’s stomach muscles beneath his fingertips. His body is eager to move things along, but Kaidan takes his time, makes it last. It isn’t often they’re afforded the luxury. Underneath the crisp soap, there’s an undercurrent of that unique Shepard smell that’s so fucking intoxicating to Kaidan. He presses his lips to John’s throat and inhales, the scent filling him with fuzzy feelings that send goosebumps racing across his skin. 

 

Shepard picks up the pace, hands dipping lower with every swipe of the soap across Kaidan’s belly, and the older man does the same, matching his lover’s movements stroke for stroke. It isn’t long before they’ve taken each other in hand, both groaning at the relief to their aching cocks. 

 

The slipperiness created by the soap makes every caress divine, and Kaidan’s body is wracked with tremors as Shepard’s rough thumb glides across the tip of his cock. Their lips are kiss-bruised, swollen and pink, but Kaidan dives back in for another round, mouths moving together sensuously. 

 

Shepard’s dick is velvety-smooth and heavy in his hand, and it sends a certain thrill tripping up and down his spine when he thinks about it being inside of him. He moans something that sounds vaguely like, “Fuck me,” only drawn out and rumbling deep within his chest. Shepard’s responding chuckle only turns him on further. 

 

Stepping out of the water, Shepard tugs Kaidan with him, then spins him to face the wall. Kaidan’s whole body is clenched up tight as he anticipates what’s coming next. A trail of gentle kisses down his spine helps him relax as he tracks Shepard’s movements lower and lower. 

 

There’s a growl of approval as Shepard grabs two handfuls of ass, squeezing and kneading before pulling his cheeks apart. 

 

Kaidan’s always been surprised by Shepard’s enthusiasm for this particular activity, though he can’t lay a finger on exactly why. Everything Shepard does is over the top. Kaidan had never eaten anyone’s ass before Shepard, nor had it done to him, but the zeal Shepard displays has made it one of Kaidan’s favorite things, too. 

 

Shepard goes for the gusto, licking across his hole, tonguing the tight ring of muscle until Kaidan is fit to burst. Only when Kaidan’s thighs are quaking does Shepard take the next step, adding just a fingertip to massage Kaidan’s entrance while he continues to lick and nibble. 

 

Kaidan’s ready to beg before Shepard finally stands, reaching for the tube of lube that sits beside the shampoo in the shower. It’s cold and goopy, but it takes only a moment for him to forget all that, as Shepard’s index finger slips into him with ease. 

 

He always goes right for the prostate, curling his finger forward and rubbing relentlessly while applying hot kisses to the nape of Kaidan’s neck. His other hand snakes around front to cup and roll Kaidan’s balls, and he’s so caught up in just how good Shepard’s hands and lips on him feel that he doesn’t even notice when the second finger is added. 

 

Kaidan’s groaning now, low and guttural, body trembling. If Shepard doesn’t hurry the hell up, he’s gonna cum right now and it’ll all be over. He tells Shepard so, feeling more than hearing that rich, rumbling laugh. 

 

Shepard’s hands leave him, and Kaidan mutters a curse while Shepard laughs some more, calls him impatient. Soon enough he feels Shepard’s cock slipping between his cheeks and sliding along the crevice as he slowly rocks his hips forward. Shepard sucks bruises on his shoulder blades, one hand holding Kaidan’s hip so tight it hurts, while the other arm is wrapped around his chest, figers fiddling with his nipple. 

 

“John, please,” he begs at last. They’ve been out of the water long enough for his skin to begin to dry, and he’s so goddamned hard he can feel the pre-cum oozing out of his dick. Shepard is a fucking sadist, teasing them both until Kaidan’s sure he’ll die if he doesn’t get some relief this instant. 

 

But then Shepard’s easing himself inside of Kaidan, slowly, so as not to hurt him. His palms are soothing as they rub up and down Kaidan’s sides, steadying him. His lips and tongue press against Kaidan’s ear, making him shiver and shake, and Shepard groans out a raspy, “Fuck, Kaidan,” as the movement convulses around his cock. 

 

It feels like the buildup has lasted for an eternity before Shepard finally moves, pulling his dick almost all the way out before inching it halfway back in. Kaidan feels ready to cry. He drops his forehead against the wall and sucks in a ragged breath. 

 

“John, I swear to god-” 

 

Shepard’s hips snap forward, cutting off Kaidan’s complaint and turning it into a startled cry of relief and pleasure. The asshole has the audacity to laugh, so Kaidan braces his hands against the wall and shoves his hips back to meet Shepard’s, earning a loud grunt from his lover. 

 

The careful, precise way John’s been controlling the situation up till now begins to crumble. Frantic movements replace languid ones until Shepard is pounding into him, Kaidan’s dick bouncing between his legs with every thrust. He can tell by the hitch in Shepard’s breathing that he’s close, so fucking close. 

 

“Cum for me, John,” Kaidan pants, so he does, body stuttering and quaking as he empties himself inside Kaidan’s ass. He’s trembling and moaning as he finishes off, and Kaidan wishes they were facing the mirror so he could see Shepard’s face right now. He knows from experience how it shifts and contorts. He can imagine the red flush that highlights his skin. 

 

Before Kaidan can even process what comes next, Shepard is spinning Kaidan around and dropping to his knees. Without warning or preamble, Shepard sucks the head of Kaidan’s dick right into his mouth. Long, knobby fingers replace Shepard’s cock inside of him, seeking out that pleasure point like a guided missile. 

 

Shepard takes a bizarre sort of pride in how quickly he can get Kaidan off, and in light of that, he’s relentless in his assault. Kaidan’s staring down at him with hooded eyes, watching his cock slip in and out between those plump lips. He sees the flicker of smug amusement coupled with love and affection shining out of those crystal eyes. 

 

John seems to have a sixth sense about when Kaidan will cum because just as Kaidan feels the wave begin to overtake him, Shepard presses hard against his prostate. A strangled cry falls from Kaidan’s lips, and Shepard grips his dick with his free hand pumping him for all he’s worth. As the first warm bursts of Kaidan’s release break free, Shepard pulls back just enough to hold his tongue out and catch it all, strokes slowing as Kaidan finishes. 

 

Kaidan is a wreck, body convulsing with the rippling aftershocks and the sight of his cum dribbling down Shepard’s chin. John grins like a maniac, then sprawls out on the bathroom floor, which is not large enough to contain him. The door hisses open, and his arm falls out into the office area. 

 

“Holy fuck,” Kaidan laughs as he slides to the floor and drapes himself across Shepard’s chest. 

 

Shepard hums an agreement and wipes his chin before pulling Kaidan into a sweet kiss. Tasting himself in the kiss, Kaidan grins against Shepard’s lips, feeling John respond with a mirroring expression. Shepard’s fingers are gentle as they comb through the wild, tangled mass on Kaidan’s head, and as much as Kaidan hates the idea of falling asleep on the bathroom floor, he hates the idea of moving even more. 

 

His eyes drift closed as they lie there, and he takes everything in - from Shepard’s fingers in his hair, to the way John smells, to the way his body still tingles from the after effects of mind blowing sex. 

 

“Let’s not fall asleep on the bathroom floor, K,” Shepard murmurs, lips brushing against Kaidan’s forehead. 

 

“‘Mkay,” he mumbles, Shepard’s laugh nothing but a hazy background noise. He wakes up, hours later, snuggly tucked into Shepard’s bed, John pressed up tight behind him. He flicks a glance at the stars racing past overhead, then burrows further into John’s embrace. He grins at Shepard’s sleepy grumble and drifts back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [ellebeedarling](http://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


End file.
